


Don't Mind

by WinterIsobel



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bathtubs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rescue Missions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIsobel/pseuds/WinterIsobel
Summary: Thanks to @johnlockiseternal for the fantastic prompt, I am having a lot of fun."That one time Strange saved Everett’s ass by sending him through a portal to the Sanctum Sanctorum but didn’t expect him to stay there, so once he comes back home later that night he is mildly confused as to why Everett’s occupying the bathroom. That being said… he doesn’t exactly mind."Hotaru_Tomoe, thank you so much for your support <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/gifts).



 

When he received a phone call from JARVIS on behalf of its creator, Stephen couldn’t say to be totally surprised. Stark was engaged with Mrs.Potts in an around-the-world honeymoon. They had delayed it long enough that everyone offered to take on any emergency that might pop up during his absence. At last, Tony accepted, and programmed JARVIS to analyse the possible problem and notify the most suitable Avenger.

That said..

“So, this special agent is in need of urgent assistance and you are asking me to rescue him?”

Stephen sights and puts the slice of pizza he is about to eat back in its box. Surely, Captain Rogers or War Machine would be a better help..

“My parameters assure you are the right match for this mission.”

Who is he to argue with the most advanced AI on the planet? Besides, he has a debt with Stark.

“Well- of course, I’ll do it.”

 

 

Everett is crouching behind a rusted tank and under the enemies’ fire, when a ring of sparkles appears out of nowhere on his left. In a blink of an eye a man steps out of it. He looks..familiar in a way.

“What the hell-” 

The man crouches at his side. Bullets keep flying over them.

“Stephen Strange”.

A light turns on in his head.

“You were with Stark. In New York. When-”

Strange observes him thoughtfully as he shouts over the shots.

“No time for small talk, I’m afraid. I’ve been sent to get you out.”

Everett’s jaw stiffens by reflex. No one ever talked him out of a mission. Not starting now.

“I’m not leaving. There are almost fifty civilians down there and-”

“I know. I’ll deal with it, you don’t have to worry”. Strange’s hands move in the air and a new portal starts rushing next to them.

“ _I told you-_ ”

“Goodbye, agent Ross”

The portal moves towards him and next thing he knows, he is no more in Yemen. He has been ..god, _magically moved.._ into a fancy loft. He slowly gets up from the floor.

Nice couch, crammed bookshelves, expensive carpet. He steps in front of the large windows. A crossing. Everett recognizes it despite the darkness of the night.

New York, then. Probably a hide out of some sort for the new Avenger. Who knows.

Strange was sent to get him out. And he assured he would deal with the situation. His association with the Avengers kind of reassures Everett about his commitment even in it doesn’t completely dissipate his worries on the matter. He should be there, too..

Even trying to understand how it is possible to pop up on the other side of the word in matter of seconds is definitely out of Everett’s league, so he sets his mind on more urgent problems. He is hungry, dripping mud and dirty all over the place and he is in need of sleep.

He turns on a couple of lights and takes a few minutes to scan the place. On the table in front of the couch he finds the leftovers of a pizza but it’s the door on the right to catch his attention.

Bathroom.

God, he spent two fucking weeks in a war zone.

Desert. Sweat. Adrenaline.

The room looks like a mirage.

He could probably wait to come back home. He could. But it is too bloody appealing, and the man sent him back like a damn parcel. The least he can do is to let him use the shower of this safe-house.

He steps in. A large bathtub greets him.

Shower. Bath. Whatever.

He takes another bite of the slice in his hand, as he lets the water run.

 

 

It’s past midnight in New York by the time Stephen makes it home. The Sanctorum is silent, and he lets the cloak rest downstairs as he slowly makes it to his rooms. He carried out the mission smoothly enough. The terrorists hunted by CIA were being taken into custody and the civilians looked at in the nearby hospitals.

And Agent Ross is back in New York, safe and sound. By now he will be back home. It crossed Stephen’s mind that he had no idea where to send him back and just set on the Sanctorum in the rush of the moment.

The man was certainly clever enough to find the way out on his own.

The colonel who took charge in the aftermath explained him that Everett Ross spent a great deal of time and energies on this mission. He has been the one to understand where the terrorists were hiding their hostages, tens of women and children ready to be sold to the higest bidder. Everett saved them.

He got him out in the darkest hour, yes. If he were him, he would probably be very pissed.

Stephen takes a look at his own dirty hands. He helped with the first aid and now he is a mess of sand and blood.

He might as well take a quick shower.

However, as soon as steps inside his rooms, he catches the glimpse of a light, coming through the door of the bathroom. There is someone in there.

He cautiously steps further, ready to defends himself from any surprise.

The door was left ajar and he peeks inside. What he sees lets him speechless.

Everett Ross is lying in his bathtub.

He didn’t leave, and on the top of it he thought of ..making himself at home?

A dense blanket of foam is cuddling his toned body, as the warm vapours of the bath fill the room. And he is still beautifully unaware of Stephen’s return.

His head is tilted back against the white majolica, the water dripping from his short hair, all the way down his neck.

Stephen finds himself licking his lips at the unexpected sight.

All of sudden, a bath seems a much more captivating idea.

 

 

 

“Seems like you needed it”

The low, vibrant voice resonates in the room, making Everett startle, utterly surprised.

Strange is staying at the door step, leaning against the frame, arms crossed against his chest.

The surprise turns into annoyance for being caught off guard.

“You sent me back without even asking. The least you can do is letting me share the safe house”. He looks away. “Close the door, it’s cold outside.”

Stephen steps inside and closes the door instead.

“Safe house? I think you missed something obvious”

“What are you talking about?”, Everett turns his head back to look at him.

“This is _my_ house”

Everett feels all the heat and the blood flood away from his face as soon as the sorcerer has spoken. He is almost sofocused on thinking a way out of it, that he misses Stephen’s suffocated laughs.

“You should see your face.”

Everett glares at him, now even more embarrassed by the misunderstanding that led him in that bathtub.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.”  Strange steps closer to the edge of the tub. “Except..we are having problems with the pipes this days and I don’t get a lot of hot water. You probably used it all already. So..”

Fuck, Everett thinks. 

 “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ But he abruptly stops, seeing Stephen’s next move. The sorcerer is unbuttoning his shirt. Soon it joins his own worn-out clothes on the polished floor. “ _What are you doing?”_

“I am joining you, of course.”  His right hand lazily comes to grab the edge of his trousers as he murmurs.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You don’t mind, do you?”

Stephen’s fingers linger on his waist, almost playfully.

“I- it’s..of course not.”

Acting against every common sense, Everett keeps staring at the sorcerer’s hands as they move.  

“Never shared a bath? Hot springs?”

Everett sniffs. “Not really my thing, no.”

“And what is it then, agent?”

Trousers fall on the floor and pants with them. Everett’s mouth goes dry.

 

_Tall, charming men stripping in front of me in their houses._

 

The man could have already asked him to leave. He should have.. right away, instead of-

“You should kick me out”

Instead, Everett moves to make room. The bathtub is large, but probably not enough to prevent them from touching, anyway.

“And yet, I was asked to offer assistance, didn’t I?”, Stephen remarks mildly. He climbs the edge of the tub. Everett does his best not to stare.

“Assistance uh-”

“Mhm”

Stephen sets in, with a relieved sigh.

“And by assistance, you mean..”

“Whatever you want it to be”

And there is an edge of hunger in Stephen’s glance that makes Everett’s blood run hot in his veins.

Jesus, it can’t be real..

He tries to move from his previous position, just willing to do something, to escape from that guilty, pleasant tension between them. However, he makes it worse, brushing his leg against Stephen’s thigh. His breath catches.

It shouldn’t feel erotic at all.

It does.

 _Oh, it does_.

It is just a sparkle and all of sudden Everett finds himself craving for a fire.

“You should be careful with what you offer to strangers”, he murmurs.

He moves his tooth to brush against the other’s skin. It seems perfectly casual. Stephen’s eyes wide, as if he were seizing him, trying to read something in his head. If he really were, this game would be short-lived.

“You are no stranger.”

Everett chuckles.

Stephen makes his finger run on Everett’s shin, casually at first. The other man stretches his leg, encouraging him, and he starts to massage it.

“You have just met me.”

It is both a remark for the sorcerer’s last statement, and a reflection of his own. They have just met, and he is letting Stephen touch him like this. It should be odd and instead he can’t think of something better.  

Stephen moves his other wet hand and runs it through his hair. He gazes at him with unusual intensity as he speaks. His fingers keep writing unknown words on his foot.

“You are an CIA high-rank agent, actually deployed in the Middle-East operations tactical support. But this mission was different, for some reason. Maybe someone called in a favour and you are too loyal to ignore it. You went undercover yourself to carry it away. Even when you realized I would have handled the situation you refused to leave, which tells me about strong moral principles..”

Everett moves without even realizing it, straightens up and listen to the other’s words, enthralled. He leans on the edge with both his forearms.

“..other than sense of duty. Your availability to this lifestyle suggests you’re unattached. You would have returned home the moment you popped out of the portal otherwise. And here we are.”

“Here we are”, he echoes him.

_This man is amazing._

Everett moves once again. Now that they are closer, there is no much space for misunderstandings either.  

Stephen’s cheeks are giving him away. He started this but Everett finds himself extremely pleased to see him just as affected. Time for him to pay back.

Everett takes a deep breath and runs his hand on Stephen’s tight. God, Stephen shivers.

He keeps doing it in silence, a part of him afraid to break the moment.

Stephen does the same, his touch travelling to reach Everett’s hip. He gets closer.

It feels too good. Everett’s eyes flick closed for a moment. Should he say something? And what? Stephen anticipates him.

“You are wounded”.

Not exactly what he was expecting. The other’s hand stopped moving altogether.

“What?”, he looks up in confusion.

“Your side”. He follows Stephen’s now concerned glance.

Ah. The day before he has been hit by some splinters. Nothing too bad.

“It’s nothing”

Stephen seems to forget what they are doing – or doing not yet, it appears- and focuses on his wound instead. The hot water helped to clean it but there is some blood staining the water. He didn’t notice before.

“You should have told me.”  

Stephen leans definitely too close and inspects the wound with critical care. His fingers run with extreme attention all over his skin. He can actually feel his breath against the wet skin of his chest.

“It’s going to scar if you keep not treating it. Have you extracted all the-“

Everett decides he is done. He can’t.

He places a hand on Stephen’s chin and forces him to raise his gaze.

“Shut up now”, and he is kissing him without further notice.

Stephen’s surprised moan makes him even braver, as he let his hands run all over his torso, like he wished to do for the past fifteen minutes or so.

His skin is hot and he is so alive, in the way he tilts his head to deep the kiss, the beard scratching him in the most enjoyable way. Everett nibs at his upper lip and Stephen needs to breathe.

“Your hip”, he reiterates, licking his lips nevertheless.

“Seriously, we are snogging in your tub and-“ Everett smiles in disbelief, impatient to have those lips back. “Tomorrow I’ll have it looked at by a doctor, fine?”

“I am”

“What?”

“Used to be. A surgeon.” He doesn’t explain further.

Everett needs a moment to catch what Stephen is -not- saying.

He smirks knowingly.

“Then we have a deal. Now..I need _your assistance_ for something more urgent”.

He grabs Stephen’s hand and brings it lower, where it is supposed to stay.

The sorcerer falls silent, likely bewilder. He lowers to kiss Everett’s neck – no wait, are those teeth? _Jesus.._

And he closes his finger against Everett’s erection.

“Glad I can help”

Everett is not the kind of man to deny good company and he obliges, reclaiming Stephen’s lips and undivided attention.

He is just as hard.

They set a common rhythm soon enough and let themselves lose into it.

Two hours ago he was fighting for his life in the desert and now-

“ _Fuck-_ ” he whispers, raggedy breath and too much pleasure to deal with.

Stephen is nibbling at his earlobe and he really shouldn’t tease him that way if he wants-

“Not going to last long..ah..if you do that.”

Stephen’s hips move forward. He seems too gone to understand a word of what Everett is so poorly trying to put together.

“Also..no more water..nh, for later.”

Stephen stops his ministrations and kisses him before asking.

“What about..a change of..of-”

The other man gets it anyway. The bedroom seems too far away, though.

“Don’t know if I can move, right now.”

“No need to.”

Everett frowns, but Stephen smiles. “Trust me?”. He nods.

“Hold on, then”. He grabs Everett’s arms and brings them around his neck, before kind-of-hugging him tight.

The next second, he is landing on fresh sheets, the lights of the bathroom just a memory.

“You are-“

He can’t finish, because Stephen is assaulting him. They are dry, for some reason Everett will analyse later, when he is not being debauched by this gorgeous, gorgeous man.

“Stephen”. It’s the first time he calls him by his name.

Stephen shivers.

“ _Again_ ”, the sorcerer demands, breathless.

“Stephen, let me..”

And he grabs both their cocks together. Stephen cuts off a scream and he sets more comfortably on the top of him, moving fast against him, and bringing his hand between them as well.

He kisses him until Everett feels his world spinning -is it the lack of oxygen of what?- and Stephen is leaking precum and their skin slicks with it and makes him crazy.

“ _Stephen_ ”

Stephen has buried himself against his shoulder, but he raises his head and looks him in the eyes and moans. And then he comes, moving excruciatingly slowly, riding each wave of pleasure he can have.  

His eyes stay put the whole time and Everett finds himself unable to look away as well when Stephen’s hand takes the lead and consumes him. He comes, Stephen’s eyes burning him.

He wants to breath, to catch up with his crazy heartbeat, but Stephen is pinning him to the bed, kissing him until he forgets why he needs to breath in the first place.

 

“You ..were right”, Stephen murmurs later, when they’re drifting to sleep.

“What about”

“Being careful.” He sights and sets more firmly against him. “If we do this every day, I’m gonna die”

Everett smiles to the dark room.

“’It was a life-threatening mission after all”

 

 

 

 

 

“Report, JARVIS”

“Mr.Strange accepted the mission. The civilians are safe. This morning Special Agent Ross called in sick at work, because of trauma. My analyses highlight he wasn’t injured in such a way and therefore it suggests your plan has succeed, Mr.Stark.”

“I told you so. I had a debt with Strange, after all." Tony plays with the empty glass in his hand.  "Now it’s Roger’s turn-”

 “Tony, what are you doing on the phone again? I am going to the beach..”

“Nothing, Pepper. Peter talked me into SIMS. Coming in a minute!”

 

 

 

THE END (?)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself and finished it sooner than planned XD This is my first PWP, I don't know if I succeed but I had a lot of fun nevertheless. 
> 
> Thank you @Johnlockiseternal. Looking forward future prompts ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming on Friday!  
> hot (water) alert ON


End file.
